Amanhã não se sabe
by Sah Black
Summary: Lilly finalmente da uma chance ao pobre Tiago.Mini song fic sobre o primeiro encontro deles.Musica do LS Jack, Amanhã nao se sabe.


**Nota da autora: **Oi gente! Bom, essa é a primeira fic que posto... Estou tão nervosa! Rs

É uma mini-song fic que retrata os "primeiros momentos" de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter juntos.

T/L é o shipper que eu mais leio, então não foi tão difícil escrever. Não está PERFEITA, pois eu não escrevo muito bem, mas espero que gostem!

A música é Amanhã não se sabe, do LS Jack. Adoro essa música, sempre achei que tinha tudo a ver com uma fic T/L! Mas enfim... Boa leitura!

Beijos

Sah

P.S. Mandem seus comentarios por favor! Vai ser muito importante pra mim saber o que acharam!

**Amanhã não se sabe**

**Como as folhas como o vento**

**Até onde vai dar o firmamento**

**Toda hora enquanto é tempo**

**Vivo aqui este momento**

Lílian terminava de se arrumar. Ela finalmente aceitara sair com Tiago Potter, depois de anos de insistência do garoto.

Estava realmente nervosa, pois ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de estar gostando de Tiago. Depois de tantos foras, ela finalmente se deu conta de que o garoto tinha seus encantos.

Desceu as escadas que levavam ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória e logo se deparou com um Tiago sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, muito pensativo. De repente, ele virou o rosto e abriu _aquele_ seu sorriso que geralmente fazia qualquer garota enlouquecer.

Oi Lily! – Ele veio andando na direção dela, mantendo seu sorriso.

Oi Tiago! – Lilian também sorriu, descendo os últimos degraus da escada e enlaçando seus braços no pescoço de Tiago.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores, conversando animadamente. Chegaram à beira do lago e se sentaram. Lily deitou na grama e, enquanto conversava com Tiago, admirava as estrelas.

**Hoje aqui**

**Amanhã não se sabe**

**Vivo agora antes que o dia acabe**

**Esse instante**

**Nunca é tarde**

**Mal começou e eu já estou com saudade**

Tiago nem acreditava que finalmente conseguira sair com Lilian. Tanto tempo tentando e ela nunca se rendera. Ele já estava praticamente desistindo quando Remo disse a ele que Lily tinha confessado que estava gostando dele. Ele já tinha percebido isso, mas sabia que ela era orgulhosa o bastante para deixar esse sentimento de lado e seguir sua vida sem aquilo. Mas Merlim tinha o ajudado. Lilly tinha deixado o orgulho de lado. Ele nem acreditava!

Estava sentado ao lado de uma Lily deitada, com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pela grama, os olhos verde-esmeralda fixos nas estrelas. Estava linda. Ela sempre fora linda, mas nesse dia ela estava esplêndida. Radiante. Também parecia estar muito feliz.

"Mas também, qual garota que não se sentiria assim ao seu lado, Pontas?" Tiago pensou.

Mas aquele não era momento para ficar se gabando. Aquele momento era especial. Ele estava ao lado da garota que amava, atento a qualquer movimento de Lilly, qualquer palavra que ela falava.

Tiago imaginou se depois desse encontro ela aceitaria namorá-lo. Porque ele gostava tanto dela a ponto de pedi-la em namoro. E isso vindo de Tiago Potter, um dos caras mais bem relacionado com as mulheres (como o próprio sempre dizia), era uma surpresa.

Tiago quase nunca tinha relacionamentos sérios. Não gostava de se prender a ninguém. Gostava de ser livre para sair com quem quisesse e na hora que quisesse. Achava completamente entediante ficar passeando de mãos dadas com uma garota pelos corredores, dando presentinhos, ter que ficar paparicando.

Ele queria era se divertir!

Mas com Lily era diferente. Com ela, ele queria fazer essas coisas, queria que ela se sentisse a garota mais especial desse mundo, queria estar ao lado dela o tempo inteiro, mostrar para todos o quanto ele a amava.

Tiago acordou de seus devaneios com Lily sentada a sua frente, sacudindo seu braço.

Tiago... Acorda! – falou Lilian parecendo se divertir com aquilo.

Ah... Desculpe Lilly. – Tiago disse passando a mão no rosto de Lilian.

No que você estava pensando? - Lilian olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Tiago.

Em você. No quanto você é linda e inteligente. No quanto eu esperei por isso – Tiago foi se aproximando lentamente -, e em como eu quero que esse momento dure pra sempre. – Terminando de dizer isso, Tiago encostou seus lábios nos de Lilian.

Me abraça 

**Me aceita**

**Me aceita assim meu amor**

**Me abraça**

**Me beija**

**Me aceita assim como eu sou**

**E deixa ser o que for**

Lilian imaginou que se tivesse algum aluno olhando, talvez uma de suas amigas ou um dos marotos, certamente eles estariam soltando fogos de artifício.

Quem poderia imaginar que um dia Lilian Evans estaria se rendendo a um beijo de Tiago Potter. Aquele que ela insistiu em chamar de arrogante, convencido, irritante e criança durante três anos. Aquele que a chamava para sair todos os dias, sem exceções, e que sempre fora rejeitado. O maroto mais imbecil de todos. O que tinha uma mania simplesmente irritante de tentar arrumar o cabelo a cada cinco minutos. Enfim, aquele que ela sempre se referia como "Tiago Nojento Potter".

Mas nesse momento ele não era nada disso. Ele era o "Tiago Perfeito Potter".

Lilian não queria pensar nos defeitos de Tiago. Aliás, ela não queria pensar em nada que não fosse o beijo.

Queria apenas se deixar levar por ele, deixar rolar.

Como as ondas como a maré 

**Até aonde não vai dar mais pé**

**Esse instante tal qual é**

**Vivo aqui**

**E seja o que Deus quiser**

Tiago estava impressionado com a incrível capacidade que Lilian tinha de fazer com que ele se esquecesse do resto do mundo.

Ela era exatamente como ele sempre imaginara. Era completamente doce e madura ao mesmo tempo. Imprevisível. Menina ingênua e mulher que sabe o que está fazendo.

Era diferente de todas as garotas com quem tinha saído. Começando pelo fato de que ela o rejeitava (nenhuma garota em Hogwarts havia feito isso antes).

Tiago sentia-se bem ao lado dela. Era como se o beijo dela tivesse o poder de deixá-lo completamente fora de si.

Nunca beijara uma garota com tanta intensidade. Talvez porque nunca tinha amado outra garota antes. Com as outras era apenas diversão, apenas um passatempo. Não se preocupava se ia ou não lembrar o nome delas no dia seguinte. Não importava se elas se apaixonassem por ele, porque ele com certeza não se apaixonaria.

Mas com Lilian, o que ele mais queria era que ela se apaixonasse, que ela o amasse.

Aquele momento era mágico. E ia ficar guardado em sua memória para sempre.

Ele só esperava que ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo, que guardasse aquela lembrança para sempre.

Hoje aqui não importa para onde vamos 

**Vivo agora não tenho outros planos**

**E é tão fácil viver sonhando**

**Enquanto isso a vida vai passando**

Lilian encerrou aquele beijo encostando sua testa na de Tiago, os olhos fixos nos dele, sorrindo.

Depois disso eles conversaram, abraçados, olhando a Lua.

Falavam sobre tudo. Lilian contava o quão desgastante era ser monitora, o que fazia Tiago rir muito, pois ele e Sirius com certeza deviam ser uma das maiores preocupações de todos os monitores.

Tiago contava a ela como ele e os marotos tinham se conhecido, contava de quando Sirius tinha ido morar na sua casa porque não agüentava mais sua família, contava sobre o que gostaria de fazer quando saísse de Hogwarts.

Eles começaram a fazer planos para o futuro, imaginando como seria a vida depois de Hogwarts.

Lilian imaginava como Tiago ficaria quando mais velho. Imaginava se teriam filhos, se chegariam a se casar um dia.

Imaginava Tiago chegando em casa do trabalho cansado, mas mesmo assim dando a maior atenção a ela.

Porque era isso que ela queria. Queria namorar Tiago, casar com ele. Queria estar ao lado dele para sempre, não importa o que acontecesse.

Nenhum dos dois se preocupava com os últimos acontecimentos. Não se preocupavam com a guerra entre o bem e o mal que estava preste a começar, muito menos com aquele tal de Lord Voldemort, que para Lilian era um maníaco vidrado em "sangue-ruins".

Os dois dividiam cada sonho que tinham, contando seus segredos mais íntimos.

Lilian confiava em Tiago, plenamente. Não sabia como tinha sido tão idiota em perceber o quão maravilhoso ele era e em como era inteligente e engraçado tão tarde.

E naquele momento em que estavam juntos, a única coisa que ela queria era que seus sonhos e os dele em relação ao futuro dos dois se concretizasse.

Me abraça 

**Me aceita**

**Me aceita assim meu amor**

**Me abraça**

**Me beija**

**Me aceita assim como eu sou**

**E deixa ser o que for**

**O que for**

Eles permaneceram ali por um bom tempo.

Já estava quase na hora do jantar, mas nenhum dos dois estava pensando nisso.

Até que Sirius apareceu dizendo que o jantar já estava sendo servido e que praticamente todos os alunos estavam no Salão Principal.

Tiago xingou Almofadinhas de tudo quanto é nome por pensamento. O que ele pensou quando foi lá atrapalhar ele e Lilian? Com certeza ia falar com ele sobre isso depois.

Tiago se levantou arrumando a roupa e ajudou Lilian a se levantar.

Ele se posicionou em frente a ela, os corpos quase colados, pegou sua mão, beijou-a e, em quase um sussurro disse:

Lily, quer namorar comigo?

Claro que eu quero! – Lílian sorriu.

Tiago pegou-a no colo e rodopiou com ela. Quando sentiu que ia ficar tonto se desse mais um giro, ele parou, passou a mão no rosto dela e beijou-a.

Eu te amo. – Tiago sussurrou em seu ouvido após o longo beijo.

_Fim_


End file.
